Green Beetle
Green Beetle (real name B'arzz O'oomm) is a Martian agent of the Reach. Personality Like most Martians, B'arzz seems to be highly fond of humans and human culture. Physical appearance Phegley, Kiel (2013-01-31). WEISMAN & VIETTI DRIVE "YOUNG JUSTICE: INVASION" TOWARDS FINALE. Comic Book Resources. Retrieved 2013-01-31. and displays the distinct physical traits common to his species through his armor, including an extremely narrow waist, wide pelvic bones, taloned feet, elongated arms that hang below his knees and three-fingered hands with tapering digits. History 2014 B'arzz claims to be a Martian archaeologist who found one of the Reach's scarabs located on Mars. The scarab bonded to him and tried to take control of his body, but his Martian physiology allowed him to control the scarab instead. From the scarab, he learned about the Reach and of their plans for galactic invasion. 2016 Green Beetle intervened in the fight against Alpha Squad and Black Beetle, and attacked Black Beetle to both sides's surprise. Black Beetle griped about scarab rejects coming out of the woodwork, but Green Beetle retorted that he would rather be a reject than a slave. He initially acquitted himself well in single combat against the Reach enforcer, with his density shifting powers, shape-shifting, and telekinesis giving him an advantage. His distraction, coupled with a psychic link he established, greatly improved the Team's combat effectiveness. Black Beetle reconfigured to blast him with a plasma beam from his back, knocking the Martian into the cornfields. After the beam set the corn alight, Green Beetle's innate vulnerability to fire—despite his armor—left him incapacitated until Impulse extinguished the flames. Green Beetle instructed Blue Beetle to use his sonic cannon at twenty-seven angstroms precisely. Blue's scarab was adamant the tactic would be ineffectual, but Green Beetle reassured him that although this was normally true, they had double the firepower. The plan worked, forcing Black Beetle' to temporarily shut down, and knocking his host unconscious. Green Beetle levitated both Robin and Arsenal into the air, while Blue Beetle flew off with Impulse, as they beat a hasty retreat to the Kent homestead. There he explained himself to Nightwing and Alpha Squad; telling them about how he found and took control of his scarab, about the scarab's purpose, and why he came to Earth. Over a private psychic link, he also told Jaime he had an alternative to removing his scarab. Powers and abilities The Green Beetle has all powers and abilities of a Martian, with additional strength and tools coming from his scarab. * Physical ** Camouflage ** Density shifting ** Super strength ** Shape-shifting ** Flight * Mental ** Telepathy ** Telekinesis Weaknesses * Intense heat: Like all Martians, Green Beetle is vulnerable to intense heat. While surrounded by large flames, he was unable to move, unless he activates the heat protection of his suit. Equipment * Organic Clothing: B'arzz wears organic clothing that can change size, shape and colour in response to his mental commands. *'Bio-Ship:' B'arzz has a Martian Bio-Ship which is capable of camouflage. *'Scarab:' Like Blue Beetle, Green Beetle's scarab allows him a number of combat functions. ** Durability: Green Beetle's armor greatly enhances his durability, able to take a point-blank plasma blast from Black Beetle and quickly returned to his feet. ** Energy blasts: The suit can transform parts of the armor into various blasting forms such as sonic waves and plasma beams. ** Transformation: The suit can change into different forms, such as scythe blades and energy cannons. ** he also has the same powers as blue beetle lll Appearances Background in other media * B'arzz O'oomm is an original character, created for the series. His name is a reference to Barsoom, the name of the planet Mars in the John Carter books by Edgar Rice Burroughs. References Category:A to Z Category:Aliens Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with mental powers Category:Individuals with super strength Category:Individuals with the ability to fly Category:Individuals with the ability to shape-shift Category:The Reach